


The Orphanage Benefit Concert

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Apollo Headcanon PWKM Verse 1 [4]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Adoption, Backstory, Children, Concerts, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Musicians, Orphanage, Orphans, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier's participating in a benefit concert at one of the local orphanages and discovers that Apollo was raised at the very same orphanage he's performing at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orphanage Benefit Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Authornon Notes: ... well this is a slight variation on the prompt, since it's a part of a series I'm working on, but I still think it works. :D
> 
> originally posted [here](http://bludhavens.livejournal.com/35657.html?thread=42373449#t42373449)

Klavier brushes his hair out of his eyes and slips his necklace around his neck, giving himself a once over in the mirror before turning toward the bedroom, where Apollo's using the mirror over the dresser to gel his wet hair into spikes. "I'm doing a benefit concert at the orphanage tonight, Schatzi. I'd love it if you'd come along." 

"I'm already going, Klavier." The attorney waves a small envelope from the top of the dresser at him. 

Surprised by that announcement, Klavier nods, “Thank you. I’ll see you tonight then, ja?”

“Sure.” 

 

Later that evening, he performs a few songs and once he's off the stage, he finds himself watching Apollo spending most of his time with the orphans: talking with the older ones and playing with the younger ones.

When the attorney passes him, he pulls him aside, “Herr Forehead, why are you playing with them?” He can’t help the slight jealousy that leaks into his voice. 

Apollo shakes his head, “I don't see them as much as I would like and I know they need to see someone like me. Someone who knows what it's like to be lonely, to be waiting. Someone who got out. You see me everyday, Klavier. They only see me once a year, if that. Given my adoptive mother manages most of these sorts of events, I probably should be here more often, but between work, spending time with the Wrights, and keeping up with you, I don't have enough time anymore.” He blushes, rubbing the back of his head, before running off back to the orphans. 

Even Klavier knows this is Apollo’s way of giving him time to process what he’s just said. And so he watches Apollo as he goes back to the orphans, playing some more. And as he watches, he realizes Apollo’s smiling a lot more consistently than he does around the Wrights. He seems at home here and the children like him, which is an odd concept, until he goes back to the conversation, _…someone like me…Someone who got out._ Two and two come together, and he has to sit down on the metal chair nearby.

Apollo had been raised here. It cleared the interactions better. The children were people he considered family. Wait… if he grew up here, that would mean he was an orphan. Why had he never mentioned this? 

That realization left Klavier in a lurch. It explained a lot of the little things. The clinginess with Kristoph so many years ago. The initial hesitancy to formally date him (no more games) when things started actually working in their favor. The mingled fury and pain one afternoon fairly recently about something he wouldn’t specify beyond that Mr Wright and Kristoph had to have known the truth and they’d both lied to him and it wasn’t fair. He hadn’t known what to do then other than just be there with him. 

He knew he could never understand this — even when he didn’t have parents, he’d had Kristoph, even if Kristoph had turned into a facade for something much more sinister than he’d expected.

It seemed they needed to talk later. About this. About a lot of things. And maybe, he'd try to be better at letting Apollo go visit these children if it made him this happy. If Apollo let him have the concerts and attend without so much as a complaint, he could probably let him have a few days to go play with what he considered family. Also, he wanted to do this again, if it was one opportunity to get Apollo back with these kids. 

He heads over toward the event manager in the oriental-style dress who was welcoming all the other performers earlier in the event. “I would like to be on the list if you want callbacks for other events.” 

“Klavier Gavin? Same contact information?”

“Ja.” He glances back over at Apollo and the woman smiles, “You know Apollo?”

“We know each other through work. More recently, we’ve been dating. You?”

She laughs, “He’s my son. I adopted him when he was about 8-and-a-half.”

The other remark Apollo made during their conversation comes into his head, _My adoptive mother manages most of these sort of events..._

“Ah… I wish he’d talk more. I only just learned he grew up here about 5 minutes ago. I asked him about the children.”

She smiles even more broadly, “I don’t see him like this much either. He’s different when he’s with them. More open. I miss when he was open with me, but it didn’t last very long.”

“Ja… He smiles more consistently when he’s with them. That’s one of the reasons I would like to be on the callback list. If it gives him another chance to come see them, I think it’s worth it. He needed this.” 

“I appreciate you volunteering. It means a lot to us and the children when someone like you ends up on our performance list.”


End file.
